J'aurais presque oublié
by Scorpionne
Summary: Vous vous réveillez dans un endroit inconnu, entourée de personnes que vous ne connaissez pas, sans souvenirs, sans sensations.. Que vous est-il arrivé? Vous êtes le personnage principal de cette histoire.
Disclaimer : non, Tony et les autres Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand malheur.

Voilà un petit os sans prétention, histoire de me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture..

Je suis là, ou pas. Mon esprit est de plus en plus conscient de ce qu'il se passe mais même avec la plus grande concentration, je ne parviens pas à ressentir la moindre sensation parvenant de mon corps. Que m'arrive-t'il? Où suis-je? Aucune douleur, aucun mouvement, impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Juste quelques sons assez flous arrivent à mes oreilles. Un ronronnement métallique, des bruits réguliers de machines. Je ne suis pas morte, ça c'est sûr. Le coma? Il paraît que le cerveau continu à fonctionner. Je voudrais tant savoir mais bizarrement tout ceci ne m'inquiète absolument pas.

J'entends des gens s'affairer autour de moi mais je suis incapable d'identifier ce qu ils font. Quand à ce qu'ils disent, j'entends bien des voix mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue elles m'ont l'air lointaines et incompréhensibles.

Je suis fatiguée.

Je lutte encore un peu contre l'envie de me laisser aller, mais cela devient si difficile. Je commence à avoir peur, peur de m'endormir, de mourir. Les voix ont cessé. M'a t'on abandonnée? Seul le bip monotone de cet appareil me berce. Je fini par sombrer.

Quel soulagement! Mon esprit refait surface. Je m'était juste assoupie un moment. En fait je ne saurait dire si il s'est passé une minute ou une journée, mais je me sens un peu mieux. Malgré que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent toujours pas, je perçois les sons qui m'entourent plus distinctement. Une porte automatique s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre.

\- Comment va-t'elle?

Une voix masculine! Et j'ai compris la phrase!

\- Encore inconsciente.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû la ramener ici, c'est une civile. Le SHIELD l'aurait très bien prise en charge.

\- C'est de ma faute Steve.

Donc voilà, il y a au moins deux hommes dans la pièce et si ils parlent de moi, je suis là à cause de l'un d'eux. Et apparement l'autre ne voit pas ma présence d'un bon œil... Sympa l'ambiance..

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi puis ce "Steve" qui reprend la parole.

\- On devrait arriver à la Tour d'ici trois heures. Le docteur Cho est déjà sur place, elle nous attend. Je retourne au pilotage avec Barton. Tu devrais venir avec au lieu de ruminer, dans l'état où l'a mise Banner tu ne lui es d'aucune aide.

\- Je préfère rester.

Mais qui est ce "Banner" et c'est quoi cet état où je suis supposée être?

J'entends encore cette porte coulisser et des pas s'éloigner. J'imagine donc que je suis seule avec celui qui se porte fautif, et au son grave de sa voix cela a l'air de l'affecter. Fautif de quoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Le voilà qui soupire puis râle de douleur. Ses pas m'indiquent qu'il a dû se faire mal en se levant pour venir à mes côtés.

\- Je suis désolé.

J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas l'être, que je ne souffre pas contrairement à lui. Je sais qu'il est proche de moi, sa voix est triste mais douce. Je voudrais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux ou lui sourire pour lui montrer que je vais bien.

L'angoisse me viens. Est-ce que je vais bien? Pourquoi a-t'il l'air si abattu? Et ça me reviens à présent, on m'a mise " dans cet état", suis-je droguée? Pourquoi mon corps ne me répond plus? La panique augmente au rythme du bip qui s'accélère.

\- Calmes-toi, tout va bien.

Me calmer? Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni qui sont ces personnes et pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger et il veut que je me calme?! En plus lui aussi n'a pas l'air tranquille comme me l'indiquent les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Banner! En urgence!

Non! Pas lui! C'est lui qui m'a fait ça! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche! La porte s'ouvre, j'espère que ce n'est pas lui.

\- Tony viens m'aider, tiens la ! Empêche-la de bouger !

Me tenir ? Mais je ne bouge pas ! Je n'ai aucune sensation.

\- Voilà ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait encore? Je me sens flotter puis plus rien n'a d'importance. La peur a disparue. J'ai un besoin incontrôlable de dormir et aucune envie de me battre pour rester éveillée.

J'émerge enfin et j'ouvre les yeux. J'ouvre les yeux?! J'essaie alors de tourner la tête pour savoir où je suis mais mon corps me fait encore défaut. Tout ce qui est à portée de ma vue me fait penser à une espèce de laboratoire. Pas vraiment une chambre d'hôpital mais équipée presque pareil.

\- Bonjour.

Je n'arrive pas voir qui me parle mais d'après la voix je reconnais celui que je voudrais interdire de m'approcher : Banner. Il se place de telle façon que je puisse le voir.

\- Je suis le Docteur Banner, Bruce. Tu as eu un accident. Tu es sur le quinjet. Je t'ai placée sous anesthésie pour que tu ne souffres pas le temps du trajet. Les effets commencent à s'estomper. Est-ce que tu peux me serrer la main?

En me concentrant un peu j'arrive légèrement à ressentir le contact de ses doigts entourant les miens, mais il m'est impossible de bouger une seule phalange. Accident ? Docteur ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne comprend pas grand chose mais réalise à présent que ce qu'il fait est pour mon bien.

Il s'adresse à l'autre.

\- Je pense qu'on aura le temps d'arriver avant que l'anesthésie ne fasse plus effet.

\- Et sinon?

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser. Appel-moi si il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

\- D'accord.

Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte que je les entends? Parce que ça ne me rassure pas cette conversation. Et apparement celui qui est resté non plus car il s'est placé juste à côté de moi et me dévisage, comme à l'affût du moindre signe de ma part. Malgré qu'il ne me quitte pas du regard il a l'air perdu à des années lumière d'ici.

Je le fixe également et quand il s'en rend compte, son visage s'illumine et un sourire tendre se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais cela me perturbe un peu. Ses yeux transpercent les miens comme si il voulait créer un contact entre nous et cela me gêne de plus en plus. Machinalement je détourne mon regard de lui, puis ferme les yeux un instant.

Quand je les rouvres, il est toujours la, assis près de moi, mais ses mains cachent son visage. Je ne sais pas qui il est ni pourquoi il s'obstine à rester là mais au moins je ne suis pas seule et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Mon attention se détourne de lui quand je ressens une légère douleur dans le haut de mon corps mais que je n'arrive pas vraiment à localiser. Apparement le sédatif commence à perdre de son efficacité car je sens pouvoir bouger. De toutes mes forces je tente de me redresser pour voir d'ou vient ce mal mais la douleur se fait alors bien plus violente.

Sa main se pose sur mon front et maintient fermement ma tête sur l'oreiller un peu maladroitement.

-Ne bouge pas, tu vas aggraver ta blessure.

J'obtempère malgré moi et essaie de me détendre pour faire disparaître cette torture qui me transperce. Je regrette maintenant l'état amorphe dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je sens à présent qu'il me prend la main et passe son pouce sur mon poignet ou se trouve mon bracelet, prenant bien garde de ne pas me bouger. Il se penche pour y lire la gravure de mon prénom puis se redresse.

Il soupire.

\- Moi c'est Tony... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Mais qu'ai-je fais? C'est la première fois que je vois cette personne, ou alors je n'en ai aucun souvenir, ce qui est bien dommage. En tout cas il a l'air de penser que j'ai fais beaucoup pour lui.

J'ai mal mais il est là. Je ne sais pas quelle bonne action j'ai pu faire pour lui mais lui m'apporte bien plus qu'il peut le croire. De toutes les personnes présentes dans cet engin il est le seul qui se soucie de mon cas. Il me donne même l'impression d'être importante pour lui.

J'ai de plus en plus mal, il ne me lâche pas. Il ne le fera pas, il me l'a dit. Je commence peu à peu à réussir à bouger mes doigts et profite donc pour resserrer la prise autour des siens. Le reste de mon bras demeure immobile mais le simple fait de sentir la chaleur de sa peau me rassure.

Ce contact le bouleverse, il dévie son regard et me tourne presque le dos. Peut-être a-t'il compris que si j'arrive à bouger, cela veut dire que l'anesthésie s'atténue et que par conséquence il sait que je souffre.

Je bascule difficilement la tête vers lui. Je tente de sortir un mot, ne serait-ce qu'un son, pour qu'il se retourne et me fasse face à nouveau. J'ai besoin de voir son visage. Mais aucun son ne sort. L'effort m'est même pénible. Mon regard se pose alors sur mon épaule. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Et cette barre métallique qui dépasse de mes vêtements me fait peur.

Ma main se crispe d'un coup et sous l'effet de surprise, Tony sursaute et se repositionne vers moi, sa tête presque au dessus de la mienne. Je dois avoir l'air terrorisée car j'arrive à décerner de la peine dans sa façon de me regarder.

Il glisse sa main libre dans mes cheveux et me force à accrocher son regard.

\- On est à quelques minutes, je veux que tu tiennes bon.

Le ton presque militaire qu'il a employé me redonne la force de me battre encore un peu. Je souhaiterais juste qu'il reste là, qu'il continu à me parler mais il est interpellé par le Docteur Banner qui fait irruption comme une tornade en voyant mon état.

\- Je t'avais demandé de m'appeler, non ?

\- Je.. J'étais là...

\- Tony, c'est bon.. De toute façon on est arrivés. Tu peux y aller, on va la prendre en charge.

Bien que le Docteur parle de plus en plus calmement, je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Mon protecteur a disparu de mon champs de vision. Il avait dit qu'il ne me quitterait pas. Où est-il?

Je ne vois que Banner qui me parle. Je ne l'écoute pas, je cherche Tony. Si je pouvais hurler !

\- Je vais t'injecter le reste de sédatif que je gardais pour ton transport jusqu'au laboratoire. Le docteur Cho va s'occuper de te soigner. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

Je ne veux pas et je me débat de toutes les forces qu'il me reste. Je veux savoir où est Tony mais le traitre de liquide se répand déjà dans mes veines et commence à m'assommer. C'est ma dernière chance et je tente le tout pour le tout.

\- Tony ?!

Victoire ! Son prénom est sorti de ma bouche ! Bien que maintenant je souffre encore plus et que ça sonnait plus comme un grognement que comme un appel, j'ai réussi. Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux et je lutte. Banner me regarde avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Il est là.

Il se décale un peu et juste avant que mes paupières soient trop lourdes, je l'aperçois. Lui aussi me sourit. Je suis rassurée, je peux me laisser envahir par l'anesthésie.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne te lâcherais pas. Je te fais même la promesse d'être là à ton réveil. A tout à l'heure.

Je m'assoupie l'esprit tranquille sur cette phrase pendant qu'ils emmènent mon brancard.

J'émerge doucement mais bien plus sereinement que les fois précédentes. La lumière trop forte me brûle la rétine et je referme aussitôt les yeux. Je cherche alors à analyser les bruits qui m'entourent.

Je suis encore très fatiguée mais je n'ai qu'un objectif : savoir si mon protecteur est là.

Il y a au moins une personne avec moi, je l'entend travailler sur ses appareils. Naturellement elle s'adresse à moi quand elle remarque que je suis réveillée.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, mademoiselle. Je suis le Docteur Cho. Je me suis occupée de votre vilaine blessure. A quelques centimètres près ça aurait pu être fatal mais tout va bien.

Je plisse les yeux pour supporter plus facilement la clarté et m'y habitue peu à peu d'autant plus que le Docteur dévie son énorme lampe d'au-dessus de ma tête. Je profite pour regarder autour de moi, toujours à la recherche de Tony. Il est mon seul point de repère au milieu de tout ces inconnus.

\- Doucement.. Je n'ai pas totalement fini.

Je m'intéresse alors aux gestes de la femme, elle s'occupe de mon épaule. La barre qui me traversait a disparu et ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je note aussi que mes vêtements sanguinolents ont laissé la place à une espèce de blouse d'hôpital. Elle s'apprête à m'injecter un produit. J'ai, par réflexe, un mouvement de recul. Le tiraillement que je ressent alors est un tel supplice que je retombe immédiatement allongée sur la table d'opération.

\- Je vous demanderais de rester tranquille. La cicatrisation est complète mais les tissus sont encore frais. Cette injection va accélérer le processus de guérison et calmer les douleurs.

Je ne bouge jusqu'à ce que la seringue soit complètement vide. Mais très vite je recommence à m'agiter. J'essaie de parler et dans un soupir j'arrive presque à dire son prénom.

\- ... Ony ...

\- Tony? Monsieur Stark est dans la pièce d'à côté avec le Capitaine Rogers et l'Agent Barton. Si vous me promettez de rester sage, je vais le prévenir de votre réveil.

Apparement l'air sur mon visage a dû la convaincre car elle quitte la pièce.

" Capitaine"? " Agent"? Un agent de quoi? Mais où est-ce que je suis en fait?

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre fait s'envoler mes pensées. Il est enfin là.

Il entre et se rapproche timidement de moi. Je me redresse mais cette fois avec toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne plus me faire mal. La technologie du Docteur Cho fait des miracles mais ma blessure est encore très sensible et je grimace un peu. Il accours de suite pour m'aider et relève le haut de mon lit de fortune et me maintient le dos pour que je m'installe le plus confortablement possible. Sa main glisse jusqu'à ma nuque et pour je ne sais quelle raison il ne l'enlève pas de suite. Il est juste là à me regarder.

Sa main, son regard.. Je frissonne et je baisse les yeux.

\- Excuse-moi.

Il rompt tout contact et s'éloigne un peu. Je le regrette aussitôt. Je l'observe maintenant qu'il est de dos, face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Je détaille chaque trait de sa musculature.

Mon attention est alors attirée vers la porte

\- Tony!

\- Je pense avoir été clair, elle restera avec nous.

\- Une équipe du SHIELD viendra la chercher ce soir.

\- Hors de question!

\- La civile ne peut pas rester à la tour.

\- Déjà c'est pas "la civile", c'est ma tour et elle m'a sauvé la vie, Steve. J'ai une dette envers elle.

Steve sorti en claquant la porte

Il faut que je rassemble toute ma force et mon courage.

\- Tony?

\- Oui?

\- Raconte-moi...

Ces quelques mots m'ont épuisée. Je le regarde faire les cents pas puis il vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

Il essaie de me sourire mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je veux savoir.

Il passe sa main près de mon visage et replace quelques mèches de cheveux. J'ai l'impression qu'il appréhende ce moment où il devra me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourtant je lui fais confiance. Je sais au fond de moi que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

J'ai la main de mon bras blessé posée sur mon ventre et maintenant il la recouvre des siennes. Je glisse ma main valide le long de son avant-bras et fini par rejoindre ses doigts auxquels je m'accroche. Je veux qu'il sache que quoi qu'il me dise tout ira bien.

Il prend une grande respiration et commence son histoire sans oser me regarder.

\- On pensait avoir évacué tout le monde et on débarrassait la ville de ces dernières ignobles créatures. J'étais occupé avec deux de ces bestioles quand tu es sortie de nulle part, me fonçant dessus en hurlant...

Il marque un temps d'arrêt et se lève, se détachant de moi, de mes mains. J'en suis triste mais de vague souvenirs me reviennent. Je suis blottie, seule dans un recoin d'une maison détruite. Je regarde cet armure rouge et or se battre avec une aisance qui me laisse admirative. Je sais que si je reste là je ne risque rien, la bataille étant presque terminée. Mais pensant en avoir fini, il retire le casque de son armure alors qu'un dernier de ces monstre arrive dans son dos menaçant de transpercer sa nuque de sa lance. Je me souviens, je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Ce même homme qui est là maintenant à veiller sur moi.

Les images arrivent de plus en plus nettes et je peux même continuer son histoire.

\- J'ai hurlé si fort que tu as trébuché et tu es tombé. Je me suis retrouvée face à face avec la créature. J'ai eu tellement peur quand elle a hurlé de colère que j'ai fermé les yeux et... Et...

Je ne me souviens plus.

Je regarde Tony. Ses mains tremblent. Lui n'ose plus me regarder.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps... Cette chose s'est vengé sur toi et a planté sa lance à quelques centimètres de ton poumon avant que mon laser n'ai eu le temps de l'atteindre.

Il se replace face à la fenêtre et se mure dans le silence. Je veux qu'il me dise que tout va bien, que tout est fini. Je veux lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, que je ne regrette pas.

\- Tony, s'il te plait ..

\- Je suis si désolé ..

\- Tony..

Si il pouvait comprendre que je veux qu'il soit près de moi au lieu de s'exiler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je prend sur moi et serre les dents. Si il ne vient pas à moi, j'irais à lui. Mes gestes sont peu assurés mais il faut que je me lève. Mes jambes sont faibles et je manque de m'écrouler. Le bruit du plateau en métal que je fait tomber l'oblige à se retourner.

Quand il me voit debout, chancelante, il se presse vers moi pour m'aider et en un instant je me retrouve dans ses bras.

On se regarde un peu bêtement. Je descend mes yeux sur son pectoraux où ma main se trouve puis sans relever la tête je remonte jusqu'à sa nuque et m'y agrippe.

Un de ses bras m'entoure et son autre main se place sous mon menton. Il m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui comme si il avait peur que je m'échappe mais en même temps ses mouvements ne sont que tendresse. J'arrive à sentir sa respiration de plus en plus rapide.

Il tire mon visage vers lui en même temps qu'il se penche vers moi.

\- Et je suis désolé pour ça..

Le dernier son fut étouffé par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux.


End file.
